Such a Troublesome Cliché
by LunaOfTheAbyss
Summary: "That's not real, is it? Please tell me it's wrong," I spoke, my voice faltering. The shadow man shook his head at me, solemn. "I'm afraid I can't do that. This is how you got here. This is what you are now." Bit vague. This is kinda an alternate born from a rewrite of my other story Once Upon a Stormy Night, so if you've read that, you'll understand. Slight LinkxOC, OCxDL
1. Prologue

**Well, as the summary says, this is a self-insert, and I realize that type of story isn't in many peoples interests, but they happen to be my favorite, so I wrote this, but if anyone doesn't like it because of the OC or anything related, please do not flame telling me so. I wrote this for fun, and I hope those who do like reading it enjoy it as I did writing it.**

**I do not own Zelda Ocarina of time or any the characters of the game, they belong to Shigeru Miyamoto('Cept for Lota, She's mine. :3). That will be the last time I say this, for I don't think I would need to repeat myself.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

I was sitting in my room that night, bored out of my mind. There was a storm outside and I had nothing to do.

Then, it came to me. My favorite game, The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Instead of hanging from the edge of my bed collecting dust, why didn't I play that?I hadn't done so in a long while, so I might as well.

I dropped the rest of the way off my mattress and crawled over to my TV where the GameCube sat neglected underneath. I picked up the power cable and connected it to the nearest socket, and started up the game.

Once the start screen came up, I loaded my file, which I had appropriately named 'Link'. Had I named it as myself, would be weird. As the screen faded to black, then came back up, I noticed I had last left off at the Shadow Temple. Now I remember why I stopped playing it.

I didn't feel like doing it before because it freaks me out. I was doing good, handling all the dead things, and bloody scenery, until I got to this room where I had to collect some silver rupees. It wasn't the only place where collecting these ruppees was needed to get to the next room, but it was the one I hated most.

This one had Redeads in it.

Sure most people would shrug it off and say it's childish to be scared of them, but I wasn't that brave.

I shivered to myself, and lowered the volume. I hate their screams the most.

As I reached the first rupee I heard a rumble, thunder, outside and then the lightning stuck, making a flash of light shine in through my window. I jumped, the remote sailing from my hands and into the TV screen in reflex. I growled under my breath at the ways of nature, and picked the control back up.

Wrong time for it to strike, but hopefully, it would be the last time.

I was wrong. After a few more minutes, of aimless wandering for the rupees, and avoidance of redeads, another one struck, catching me off guard as much as the first one had. Only, this time the lights went out.

I instinctively dropped my control, startled by the sudden change in ambiance. I was really frightened of the dark as a child, though I was 13 and a half now... You can call it a phobia.

I quickly jumped up into my bed, and threw the covers over my head, hoping if I hid, and didn't look into the darkness of my room, that seemed so comfortable when lit, everything would be okay.

Then I heard static.

Followed, by a scream resembling that of a Redead.


	2. Meeting

Obviously, when I heard that scream I screamed as well, but quickly slapped myself for it. If I was in some sort of danger at the moment, I just screwed up a hope for survival.

After a few minutes in silence, I lifted the covers ever so slightly, and looked about my room. The lights remained off, the switches indicating they should be on, and the TV was all static. All the power should have been lost, but it remained put.

"Anyone there?" I called out, but quickly slapped myself for it once again.

Would it be stupid of me to expect an answer?

I sat up slightly and took another look around, then felt my chest tighten as I noticed a brown, thin fingered and sort of shriveled looking hand, grabbing onto the edge of my television, through the inside.

It looked like someone was trying to push themselves up.

Now, you might have guessed by now that I'm not very bright, as I got up from my bed, and walked towards the static box.

I held my breath, and watched the shriveled body part intently. As soon as I was close enough, I kicked the hand. A loud scream startled me as the hand shriveled, falling back into the static. I stood there for a while, sure that it was gone, and I should probably run out of my room right now. Though I was wrong, again, and I didn't.

I stood frozen now, in shock, as the face, hands, arms, all of the top half of a freaking Redead, threw itself through the TV, and caught hold of my arms, pulling me towards it.

"Let me go!" I yelled, my voice hoarse from the sudden scare. The Redead screeched at me, and tightened it's crusty grip on me. I screamed my lungs out as it slowly pulled me with it, into the television. I struggled again, but found my fight becoming weak, as my eyelids grow heavy. Last I remember, my vision had blurred, and everything went black, as I was slowly dragged away.

* * *

I eyes felt heavy...

I felt cold, wet grass under me, droplets of rain constantly hitting against me.

"Hey, What's this kid doing lying around in the rain?" I heard, the voice sounded male.

"Well, judging from her clothes, I would say she's not from here, or too bright," a female spoke that time.

I wondered if I really looked that strange... I wasn't wearing anything unusual for myself.

"I doubt you could get her level of intelligence from her clothes, but I agree that she must not be from here. Anyway, we should get her out of this rain, or she'll get sick," it was the boy again.

"Let's take her back into Kakariko Village. She can rest there."

Kakariko? Village? Kakariko Village? Doesn't that sound familiar?

I felt a pair of strong arms slip under me, and pick me up with a jump. As if I didn't hurt enough already.

I heard a door opening, and I was greeted by the warmth of what I assumed to be a home, "Link, what are we going to do with her? We can't just leave her in the village... We don't know where she came from, or if she even belongs here, and we can't take her with us, she'll only get in the way..."Said the female voice once again.

Well, thank you, too.

SCRATCH THAT. Did she just say Link?

I felt my head touch something soft, as well as the rest of me. I could easily recognize this to be a bed. Perhaps I should give my eyes another try, but I want to hear what they have to say a bit more.

"Don't be like that, Navi. You never know, maybe she can use magic," Said 'Link' sounding a bit excited.

Wow... Navi? This was getting weird..

'Navi' groaned, "Link, she's not a Hylian, you know the chances of humans knowing magic are slimmer, besides, she's just a kid," she kinda snorted.

Aw, what the heck? Kid?

I felt my eye twitch at this, and suddenly everything I did was amazing. Like, waking up.

"She's waking up!" I heard 'Link' say.

See?

I groaned slightly, and opened my eyes, just a bit. I had to just sit there for a bit and focus my eyes, everything seemed a thousand times brighter.

"You think she can talk?" asked 'Navi'.

No, I'm sorry, everyone was born silent in my world.

I painfully opened the rest of my eyes and took in the blinding light, only to look up and catch a look at 'Link' and 'Navi'. They stared at me for what felt like the longest while EVER. I felt like a deer in headlights. I had no idea what to do, so I spazed.

I was on the floor in less than a second with the cover wrapped around one leg and half my head.

"Whoa! Hey, be careful!" said Link who helped my back on the bed.

"You.. You're Link..! A-and you're Navi!" I said, pointing to each as I said their names.

I probably should have been more subtle.

"Yeah, but how did you know that?" Navi asked me.

"Err... Well, it was a simple guess...?"

"Is that a question?" Navi asked.

I looked away for a second, then up at her, "No..?"

It was strange, you looked nothing like she did in the game. I could actually see a body on her, she wasn't just some floated light. She was a really tiny blue person inside a blue light.

"Guess we don't need to introduce ourselves now... So what's your name?" Link asked.

Dear God he was gorgeous...

"Hold it, Link. We don't know this girl, she could be one of Ganon's minions..."

"Whoa, hold up fairy. Aren't you jumping to conclusions?" I said, a little offended.

"She's right, Navi, but so are you. We don't know her, but we don't know if she is a minion or not," Link said, helping my case just a bit.

"I would have tried to kill you by now if I really was on Ganondork's side anyway," I added in.

Navi and Link snickered, "Well I still can't say for sure that I can trust you, but I suppose it's not going to be trouble. Link, let's go."

"Huh?" I muttered.

Link quickly stood, and followed behind Navi who was heading towards the door.

"W-wait! You can't leave me here, I don't know anyone or anything in this place!" I called.

Link stopped, a sudden look of guilt crossed his face, "Navi, she looks like a lost kitten... Myabe we should take her along?" Wasn't he supposed to whisper that first part?

Navi rejected the idea, "Look, we have a long and dangerous way ahead of us, and we can't have you getting in our way," she said, in a rather cold tone.

Link rubbed the back of his cap, and turned away as he opened the door, though he was facing my way. He was trying not to feel the guilt.

"Look, I'll help you... I-I know everything..." I muttered. For some reason I felt it wasn't the best thing to say, but I couldn't stay in this village.

This seemed to catch Nvai's attention, "What do you mean?"

I stood clumsily, and just as equally walked towards them, "I know about the temples, Ganondorf...Zelda.. All of it."

Link's ears perked up. I had an idea as to which part of my speech it was.

Navi stared at me, then at Link for a second, then swooped ofer to his long elfen ear and whispered into it. Link smiled, and nodded to whatever she said.

After about a minute, she pulled away, and looked at me with crossed arms, "Fine, we'll take you with us," I instantly perked up, and would have smiled, if Navi hadn't spoken again, "Tomorrow."

"Huh?" I muttered again.

Link smiled sheepishly at me.

Did he suddenly get more gorgeous?

"Well, we need to get ready, and you don't look like you can really walk right now, either. So we'll head off and get what we need," Link started his list.

"Plus fit some practice in for Link, then we'll come and get you early in the morning, so be up."

Wasn't she sweet.

I groaned, "Fine, fine... I got it."

"Great. Well, take care then, umm..." He stopped.

I stared at him with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

He chuckled, "What's your name?"

Oh!

I smiled slightly, and looked into his bright blue eyes.

"It's Lota.."


	3. Nightmare

I sat in the bed I had been brought to and contemplated on my words. I had said my name was Lota, but it didn't feel like that was really my name, but I said it so impulsively. When I tried to think of what else it could possibly be, my head hurt, and I gave up. I couldn't remember anything before hitting hard ground and being washed in rain, how I got here, or why I'm here. In fact, I could hardly remember where I was before now, just that I was in one of my video games, and I had to be with those two, at all costs.

"Ugh," I groaned in pain, rubbing my forehead. Tried to hard too think again.

I let my eyes wander around the room, it seemed so empty, I wondered if anyone lived here. There was a nice little wooden table in the center of the room, a small vase with a few daisies in it, over a round lavender rug, an old somewhat of a chimney with a burning fire, a line of pots hung on the wall, and a few pots aligned around the room, and two dressers at the end of the bed, a tall mirror beside them.

There really wasn't much in this little home.

Just then, the door creaked, startling me. I brought my legs up to my chest with the covers, leaving only my eyes visible so I could see who it was. For a second, I expected it to be Link and Navi coming back for me today after all, but it was. It was a big woman in a purple dress. She had bright red lips, and scrunchy dark hair pulled back in a bun. A few dogs came through the door before she really had a chance to.

"Oh! You must be the girl that nice gentleman was telling me about! My, you are rather strange," she spoke in a huffy, curious, kinda western voice.

"E-excuse me?" I asked, allowing my offended tone to seep.

She laughed, "Oh, sorry dear, I don't mean it anythan' like that," she said, stepping towards me, and slipping a hand under my chin to examine my face better, "We just hardly get any humans like you around these parts. The only humans neighborin' us are those ruthless Gerudo, but you look nothin' like 'em. So pale, and those green eyes! None of the Gerudo have hair as black as your neither! Where might you be from?" she asked, stepping away from me.

I shook my head, "I'm not really sure, I can't remember anything," I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Well don't go giving yourself head aches tryin' to remember, dear. Why don't you rest for the night, you have to be up pretty early don't ya'? Help your self to any clothing in those dressers there by the bed, if you need me I'll be right next door, okay?"

I nodded, slightly dazed, "Yeah, okay.." I mumbled and watched her walk out of the house with her two dogs. I jumped for the dressers as soon as she closed the door behind her. Each had four drawers to it.

I pulled out the top drawer on the first one, and found a few folded shirts and belts. I closed that one a opened the next to find pairs of shorts. The third drawer contained colorful tops, and the fourth skirts.

I sighed and turned to the next dresser which was filled with almost the same, except the clothing was jammed into the first two drawers, and the last two were filled with odd little pairs of shoes and boots.

It was all so strange looking, I wasn't sure if I wanted to try wearing any of it. I took a look at myself then, I was wearing black shorts and a dark grey top, and black socks. All muddy.

I suppose I could work with what I had. I took one of the shirts from the drawers and wiped off the rain and mud from the clothes I had on, and discarded it under the bed when I was done. Not a lot of the mud really came off, but it shouldn't matter too much. I took off my top and shorts and dug up a white long sleeved almost skin tight bodysuit, putting that on, then my shorts over it I found that out when I lost a bit of breath pulling it over my head. I found another, short sleeved, red shirt and slipped it on over the suit, it was a lot more comfortable, then gabbed one of the belts and looped it into the spaces on my shirt. I then dug into the shoe drawers and pulled on a pair of dark brown knee-high boots I found.

I looked into the mirror and nodded. Not too bad.

While I stood there, I took the chance to fix my, somewhat unfamiliar, long black hair into a neat bun atop my head, using a hair-tie I had around my wrist. I then took the time to look at myself better. I matched the Dog Lady's description alright. I looked like a sheet with green eyes like a flame, and hair so dark if I stepped out at night, I might look bald.

I sighed onto the bed, content and confused, with nothing to do, and rested my head back on the pillow, and closed my eyes to ease my mind and think a little, but I ended falling asleep rather quickly.

_I stood in darkness, able to see myself, and around me, but everything was just dark, empty. I was puzzled. _

_What was I doing here? How did I get here?_

_The scream of a Redead rang through my ears just then. I froze, respectively. Long, dark brown arms of rotted flesh and wood wrapped around my neck and legs, and eyes, pulling me off to a direction unknown to me. The screaming went on as I tried to struggle away, to no avail, but it wouldn't hurt. Then, it stopped._

_I felt the disturbing feeling of Redead flesh on me fade, and I could see again. I quickly got up to find three Redeads, dead, around me. I smiled to myself, and was prepared to turn and thank my savior, but a sharp pain hit my left should, then my sides, and finally, my chest. Each felt like a blade being struck through me. _

_As I fell unto the dark empty floor beside the Redeads, I felt the blood drip from my mouth down to my ears, as I looked hazily up at what looked like four pairs of boney soldiers, all tearing at me before I could fully fade away._

_After what felt like seconds, I found myself in a different room, puzzled of my surroundings, of my own being. _

_Deep, menacing laughter roared through my ears as I walked towards the end of the little room, where a tall full-view mirror stood. _

_I looked into it, only to find a girl completely different of myself looking back at me. Was it some kind of trick? Was I still confused from whatever just happened to me?_

_I raised my hand and touched the mirror, my palm meeting with glass and reflection. There wasn't anyone on the other side. This was a mirror, and I was looking at myself._

_Just then a tall, dark man with flaming red hair appeared beside me, his hands on my shoulders, as he laughed menacingly at my scared and surprised reaction._

_"Welcome to Hyrule, my new minion."  
_

I shot up in my bed, panting and gripping my chest for hope of slowing my crazy beating heart down.

I looked around and found nearly everything in the darkness seemed to be glaring at me. Tables, chairs, carpets, the walls and floors. I could still hear the man's laughter loud and clear around me.

"Stop it!" I cried and flung the covers off myself and sped towards the door, shoving it open and slamming it behind me without a care, and sped off towards a large tree near what I hoped was the exit to this village.

As I ran there, I had only escaping as my goal, the laughter was faint in my ears, and I could not stand it. Somehow, though, I hadn't seen Link in front of me, and ran straight into him. Only I fell from the impact, though.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked, helping me back up.

I screamed as he touched me, but his hand quickly came over my mouth.

"Hey, hey, calm down," He focused his eyes on my face, "Lota?"

I slowly stopped my screaming and only panted in shock.

"It's okay, it's me, Link. We met yesterday," he assured me, slowly pulling his hand away form my mouth.

My legs felt weak, and he seemed to sense this as his hand held on to my arm now, "Link," I quivered.

He nodded, "Yeah, are you okay? What happened?"

I sighed and hugged him, catching him by surprise. I hardly knew the guy, but something about him made me feel really safe, and right then, I was just glad he was there.

However, I pulled away as soon as I grabbed on, "I saw Redeads, dragging me...then some skeletons attacked me, tore me apart," I gasped, "Then a tall, red haired, dark man... He was laughing, laughing so much... I" I groaned, my head aching suddenly.

He raised an eyebrow at the mention of the man, then whispered off something to Navi, turning back to me with a rough look.

"Calm down, okay? Everything's alright now. I promise you you're safe. There are no Redeads here, no skeletons, no red haired men. Just relax okay?" he soothed, his eyes becoming gentler as he spoke.

I nodded and let his words sink in, "O-okay.." I whispered, and sighed deeply, so as to unnerve myself.

"Hey, it's only just sunrise," he said, pointing at the sky which was barely growing blue, "It's still early, do you want to rest a bit more?" he asked.

I let my eyes grow wide at the idea, "No, no!" I shook my head, "Please, let's go now, I'll cool down on the way to..." I shook my head, uncertain, "wherever we're going. But I don't want to stay here," I said, walking past him.

"Are you su-" he began.

"I'm sure," I called back, cutting him off, "So come on."

I heard him sigh behind me, but come up quickly in front of me, "Well, you can't exactly go anywhere if I'm behind you," he explained as we exited the village.

I mentally face-palmed, "Right.. Well, then," I began as we walked down the steps outside the entrance, and came to the vast. green, and assumed to be Hyrule Fields, "where are we headed?"

He smiled and pointed down south of the large field, "My hom- er, Kokiri Forest. It's a forest down that way, inhabited by the Kokiri, long living forest elves. I was born there.." he sighed.

I felt like I knew all this, but at the same time it was all new to me, "You were born there? Then why did you hesitate to call it your home?"

He sighed, and began to walk forward, I followed, "Well, because, like I said, the forest elves who live there never age. Years go by, but they always appear as children. I was raised as a Kokiri, but just recently, though it must be obvious, I found out I'm a Hylian, that's why I look like I do. And, well, I guess it wouldn't feel right to call it my home, since I'm not of it's race."

I shook my head at this, "If you grew up in this place, came to know it as you aged, it shouldn't matter that you're not really a Kokiri, the place you once considered home, will always be your home, even if you're different, I'm sure you'll always have a home there."

He smiled slightly, "Yeah, I guess so. I really haven't been..home in a while. I wonder how everyone is doing..how Saria is doing," he muttered.

I wanted to ask more, as I seemed to be very curious lately, but I could see a path of trees, and a passage made of what looked like a hollowed tree trunk, and guessed it might be the forest Link was talking about.

I could save my questions for another time.

* * *

**Well, there it is, chapter 3 of the rewrite. I really hope you guys liked this one, a lot more of course because I know it's completely different from the original, and that's why I like it. Anywya, I'll try and get the fourth and up chaps of this one out as soon as I finish my other story, about one chapter, so hope you guys look forward to it, and enjoy it. **

**You'll also have to excuse me if a bit of this chapter and note make little sense, as I have been running on little to no sleep all month. I'm really trying to take advantage** **of these summer nights.**


	4. My Rival

**I will warn now, that the information in this story from here on will contradict with the information of the sequel, which I will change once I finish with this rewrite, for I will be rewriting that one as well. And please don't criticize me for getting anything temple or structure wise wrong here, I want to work from my own model, not from a walkthrough like I first ****did.**

**P.s. I also changed Lota's clothing up a bit, just so that**** she would be wearing a white bodysuit like Link's, rather than a white shirt. Her character has also been changed a bit, because honestly, I hated her old character.  
**

* * *

After entering the hollow trunk, we came across to a short bridge that connected against forest walls, connecting the hollow trunk we came in through, to another.

"Wow," I said, looking in awe around me.

I was surrounded by trees and wildlife, trails of forest energy even floated around the air in little worm like shapes or just several little orbs. I reached out to touch one, but as soon as I did, it split into several tinier dots.

"This is so...wow," I mumbled, unable to find a proper word.

"You haven't even seen the rest of it," he laughed, "Come on," he said, and walked forward through the next trunk.

I followed close, and felt excitement bubble in me as a light came into view. However, when we got to the other side, I jumped at a loud hiss, followed by a swipe, form a giant, what I presumed sort of Venus Fly Trap, as it snapped at us, then pulled away, smacking it's lips in temption.

"Watch out!" called Navi, popping out of Link's hat and floating around the plant's head.

Link held out an arm in front of me to stop me from going further, and pulled out a long, glorious, beautiful sword from a sheath strung on his back, and held it tightly in his left hand. With one quick move, he swiped at the plant's stem, and cut it in half, reducing it to ash.

"What was that thing?" I gasped.

"Giant Deku-Baba. Vicious plants that seem to have grown around here in my absence.." he took a look around, and put his sword away, "Everyone must be hiding in their homes," he muttered.

I took a look around as well, and noticed what looked like plants in sleeping, and small wooden figures peeking up at us from flowers in the ground.

"Um, I don't mean to sound nosy, but what do you mean in your absence? I thought you lived here, don't you come here regularly?"

He turned to me, and shook his head, "I'm not sure how to explain it, but I've been absent for seven years, and so much has happened around Hyrule since Ganondorf took over."

I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck, "Ganon..dorf?" I shook off the thought of that name, "But I still don't understand, how..why were you gone so long?"

He pulled out his great sword and held it in front of me, "When I went to the Temple of Time seven years ago, I pulled out this blade from it's pedestal, the Master Sword, and was inclosed in the Sacred Realm for those seven years, because I wasn't old enough to be the hero. And just recently I awoke, and am just seeing the devastation across Hyrule for the first time."

I nodded, "You story sounds very familiar, but I can't put my finger on it. Let me ask you, though, how old are you, Link?"

He smiled, "I guess I'm about 17 now," he chuckled.

I frowned, feeling bad for the poor guy, "You were so young.. I can't believe how much time you lost."

He shook his head, "I don't mind it. This is fate, and... I would do anything to save Hyrule and Princess Zelda."

_'The Legend of.._' rang in my head, giving me another sharp kick.

"But I'm curious now," he beamed at me, "How old are you, Lota?"

I froze, and blushed, at the fact that I had to think about my answer.

After a few seconds, Link chuckled again, only causing me to shift into a darker shade of red, "Don't you know how old you are?"

I shook my head, "I really don't. I can't seem to remember anything lately; not my age, not how I got here, not...my home, or if I even had one," I closed my eyes and sighed, "All I ever see when I think, is a dark, broody little room, with a tall mirror by it's side. I'm sitting on a white bed, crying, but my reflection is only standing there, staring at me with a blank look.." I shivered with goosebumps and opened my eyes, then shrugged.

"You must have hit your head pretty hard before we found you," Link suggested, examining my skull.

I laughed and stepped away form his gaze, "Maybe."

He smiled in response, "Well, you look about 16, so let's go with that," he suggested, walking off to our left, where I saw a vine covered wall, and a few hills leading up to a point I couldn't really see.

I looked at what I could see of myself, and mumbled, "16.."

* * *

After following Link, I realized we had just come to another hollow trunk.

"You really have a lot of these here," I said, smiling at him playfully.

He laughed, "Well, it IS a forest."

I mock gasped, "Really?" I took a short gaze aorund me, put m hands on my shoulders, and gave him a dumb smirk, "If you didn't tell me, I never would have noticed!" I said, joking.

He laughed at that, and waved for me to follow him, as he stepped into the trunk passage.

I stuck close, and followed the scent of wood, pine, and nature. The scent of the forest, and Link.

"Wait!" called a small voice.

Link and I both stopped at the very end of our tunnel, where the forest was visible again. Only there were tunnels at each side. A maze of sorts?

"What's wrong Nazi?" Link asked as the small fairy popped form under his hat.

"What do you think you're doing, Link?" she asked, "Have you gone mad?"

He looked at her, puzzled, "Of course not. This is the way to the Forest Temple isn't it? Sheik told us to come this way."

_Sheik..?_

Navi shook her head, "Of course it is, but that's not what I'm talking about!"

"Then what's the problem here?"

She pointed a tiny finger my way, and right away I felt like she was accusing me of being against them again. Which I don't know why I would do, if I hardly know them, or myself.

"I thought we agreed we would take her along. You can't say she can't go after we brought her this far from the village, Navi!" he said in defense.

"I'm saying it out of her own good. Did you forget what happens to people other than the Kokiri who enter the Lost Woods?"

"They turn into Stalfos, I know that, but I'm just fine," he fought back.

"Because you have a fairy, you're protected from the effects of the forest, Link, but she's vulnerable. Even more so because she's a human!"

I sighed, and tuned out of their conversation, seeing as it might last a while, and walked towards the trunk path on my right. I felt a slight pull in that direction, the scent of forest captivating me more and more, followed by a wondrous tune that made me think of dancing trees.

_Saria's Song_...

"Saria.." I muttered to myself, and walked through the trunk.

I found myself captivated, entranced by the music and, oddly, the feel of the forest's life. I didn't know where I was going, but I found myself simply going from tunnel to tunnel, following the music.

When I finally got back in tune with myself, remembering that I should stay close to Link, it was a bit too late. I wasn't sure of where I was, and Link and Navi weren't around.

The sound of the music I believe lead me here was gone.

"Link..?" I muttered, looking around me. I found nothing, but my eyes soon fell on a child standing in front of a trunk, dressed in green with bright orange hair, tiny freckles on his face. He looked so young, and yet something caused me to believe he really wasn't.

"Who are you?" he asked in an interrogative tone, almost as if he meant it as an order to give him my name.

"Er.. Not from here.. Can you-" I began, but was cut short as he stepped toward me and examined me.

In a few seconds his eyes went wide, and he stepped back, "You're lost, aren't you?"

I nodded, "Yes, and I just want to find-"

"But you're not a Kokiri, that's obvious, and you don't seem to be Hylian," he pointed out.

"I'm sure it's all very obvious," I sighed.

"How is it that you haven't shifted? You have to have been lost for quite a while to make it here. You would have been gone in no more than five minutes..." he pondered to himself, mostly.

A little pink fairy floating around his head backed into his head, seeming a little frightened. It gave off to little 'ding' like sounds, like a bell, alerting the boy.

"Maybe she doesn't change into a monster, because she already is one! I'm getting a really bad vibe from this chick, Mido!" said the fairy in what sounded like a somewhat high tone of voice, but it was a male voice.

I laughed, "Monster? No way! Look, I'm a human, but I came here with my friend, he has a fairy kinda like yours, have you seen him? We just got a little split up is all."

Mido and his fairy seemed to relax a bit, "Maybe she's protected by the fairy that boy has!" said the fairy.

"A Kokiri? They should all be in the safety of their homes!" Mido said gruffly, crossing his arms and tapping his foot pretty quickly in impatience.

"No, no," I shook my head, "A Hylian boy."

Just then, the sound of quick footsteps filled my ears, and I turned to the trunk I came in from, to find Link and Navi there, surprise on their faces, relief on mine.

"There you are!" Link panted, "You shouldn't run off like that, it's very dangerous!" he said so quickly I barely understood.

"You were looking for me?" I asked, a little touched that he was so worried about a stranger like myself.

"Of course! I can't leave you to waste away in this forest!"

I smiled, "Thanks."

"And who is that?" Mido asked, his tapping foot increasing in speed.

I turned to him, my smile still plastered on my face, "This is the friend I told you I came here with!"

Link turned to see the child I spoke to, and froze. He seemed to have either regained his breathe, or choked on it, but he was silent.

He mouthed a short word, and only stared ta Mido blankly.

Mido stared right back, and raised an eyebrow, "You remind me of someone. Someone I knew long ago..." he seemed to fade away into his thoughts.

I was confused, but didn't interrupt them. There was tension in the atmosphere.

Link snapped back first, and turned at me, "A-anyway, let's get going," he pointed at the tunnel behind Mido, "That way," but as soon as we even stepped toward it, Mido got in the way.

"Hey! No going through unless you know the password! I'm not letting anyone go see Saria unless you can prove you know her!"

There was that name again. The name that came to mind when I listened to that forest music.

And now I could hear the music again, but it was only a few notes.

I turned to Link, who was pulling a shiny blue ocarina away from his lips just then.

"That's Saria's song. She only taught it to her friends..." Mido mumbled.

Link nodded, "Believe it or not, I am her friend."

Mido thought for a second, then nodded, "Fine. I guess I can trust you," he said, stepping aside, "Go ahead."

Link took hold of my arm, so I wouldn't wander off again, and walked forth.

"And hey," Mido began again, stopping us in mid track.

"Yeah?" asked Link.

"If you see Link anywhere, can you tell him I'm sorry? For everything.."he mumbled, staring off to the floor.

Link smiled softly, "I'll do that," and carried on.

As we came to the other side of the tunnel, I looked up at Link, who's eyes seemed to grow lightly red, like he was going to cry.

"Link, what's wrong?" I asked, touching the sad elf's face.

He smiled and shook his head, "As a kid, Mido and I were rivals for everything. We hardly got along, and now that I'm older, I doubt any of the Kokiri, even him, recognize me. They thought I was one of them."

I nodded, listening to his story.

"And since it's been so long, and I never returned, I guess he thought something happened to me or something. But I just have the feeling that Mido recognized me, and that's why he asked me to send his apology. How would he know if I knew a Link," he had a few tears down his cheeks now.

I nodded, and wiped his tears with my sleeve, "I'm sure he did," I agreed, and stood on my toes to properly hug this person I knew was still a child a heart, even if his physical self said otherwise.

Link missed so much of his life, being with his old friends, even rivals, just so he could save the world. He's in a grown up's body, and he has no idea of it because he didn't properly grow into it. His heart and mind are of a child, and even if he doesn't admit it, this does affect him greatly.

It didn't seem fair.

* * *

**Okay, I couldn't help it. I'm getting so much ideas for this story right now, that I am writing for it so much, but I will get back to my other story soon.**

**I guess I'm kinda avoiding it because I don't really want it to end, but all stories must, so here goes.**


	5. A Rather Green Place

"Hey Link," I began stopping as we came up to a plain area with bushes at its sides, and a small, closed up entrance in the middle.

"Yeah?" he asked, stopping with me.

"Who's Saria? I feel like I've been hearing her name everywhere."

He raised an eyebrow, "She's a good friend of mine, form my childhood. I guess she was also kinda like a mom to me," he laughed, "But that's aside form the point. She's kinda the one we're here to help. Just up ahead is her secret spot, where she would come and play her ocarina. It was amazing, she would be this far into the forest, but you could hear it from the very entrance of the woods," he cleared his throat, "But it seems even the woods have been taken over by dangerous monsters, so Saria's in trouble, and we're here to help her."

I nodded, "That makes sense! So, let's get going!" I said and ran forward and past the little entrance.

"No, wait!" Link called behind me.

I froze, but as I turned to him, I noticed something staring at me form the corner of my eye. I quickly turned my head, and noticed a huge, brown goblin/pig like creature staring me down. It snort/grunted, and held a long spear it had with it tip forward, as it charged at me. I gasped in fear, but before I could move for myself, a pull on my arm made me fall to my right, and out of the goblin's way, making it zoom right past where I once stood, and the entrance.

I turned to Link who was under me, obvious disapproval on his face, "Lota, I just told you, the Lost Woods are infested with dangerous creatures now, so you can't go running into places so hastily or you'll really get hurt, especially not into a maze like this one. You're lucky I was here with you this time, but I might not be around you all the time, so you have to be careful," he said, getting up and walking towards the entrance, of what I now knew was a maze, and standing close against the wall, sword ready.

I sighed and slowly got up, dusting grass off my clothes. Navi then floated up to my face, a tiny eyebrow raised.

"What was that all about? I thought you said you knew your way around these things," she questioned.

I sighed, "I said I know about some temples or whatever, but even then, I don't know what I was thinking. I mean, I'm seeing all of this for the first time, but I feel like I should have known that thing was there.."

She sighed, "Well, with the off chance that you may know something along the way, I guess you'll still be useful. Can't really send you back at this point anyway, you'll run the risk of turning into a Stalfos on your own. Anyway, just stay behind Link, he'll get us through this, he's been here thousands of times, I'm sure."

I sighed, "Speaking of, why was he being so mean just now?" I asked, following behind Link as he took down the giant and walked forward into the maze.

"Eh, that's just Link. He's not mean, just cares too much. So I guess you can say he wasn't exactly mad at you, but worried because you could have gotten hurt."

"But, he doesn't even know me," I said, "Why would he care what happens to some stranger?"

Navi took rest at the top of my head, sitting herself into the held back pieces of my hair, "That's just how Link is, he cares about everyone. Sometimes so much it's painful, because he always ends up having to leave the people he comes into contact with."

I stopped for a second, and watched him as he took down another goblin by a new entrance with a staircase, "That's..really sad."

"But it's something a hero has to live with," she sighed.

"Hey, it's just up this way," Link said, motioning for us to come closer, since we were rather far behind him, in order to have our conversation.

I hurried to him, but as I ran up the steps, I ended up bumping into him. He had stopped right at the top. I took a peak past him, and saw another goblin, possibly twice as big as the others. This one had a huge club in its hands.

"Oh...shiz," I muttered. Navi quickly flew into my shirt and hid behind the collar flaps.

"Get back!" Link instructed just as the giant lifted its club, and brought it down hard to the ground.

I rushed to the end of the steps, but was still able to feel a small percent of the giant wind the goblin's club flew toward us. Not compared to what Link must have felt though of course.

"How are we going to get past that thing?" I called over the loud sound of club on ground and gusts of winds coming our way, as the goblin continued his attacks.

"Just stay down there, I'll call you when it's clear!" he said, and ran forward, his sword in hand.

I could see him skillfully dodging the gusts in a zigzag, but, just as he got close enough to the goblin to attack, it slammed its club down again, just about an inch from crushing Link. The force of the hit created another gust, that sent poor Link flying all the way back to the top of the steps.

"Link!" I called, and ran to him, "Are you alright?" I asked, gently helping him sit up.

He groaned, but nodded in place of words, and stood back up.

As he stood, I felt something hollow-like, hit my head a few times, then roll onto my lap. Upon inspection, the objects, looked like over-sized nuts.

"What are these?" I said, holding one in my hand.

Link turned to me, "Oh! Those are Deku Nuts. I must have dropped them with the impact," he said,

"What do they do?" I asked, handing them back to him and getting back up.

"They momentarily blind the enemy, so in need of a quick escape, or in order to get a hit in on quick enemies, you just throw one to the ground with enough force, to make them spark up," Navi explained.

"Oh, why don't you use one on that big guy over there," I whispered, "He seems pretty open with just that club on him.

Link thought about it for a second, "That's not a bad idea!" he said, his face brightening.

I smiled, glad I was able to help, but grew confused as soon as he shoved three Deku Nuts into my hands.

"You can help me," he said, suddenly pulling me up and sitting me on his shoulders.

"Whoa- Link? What are you doing?" I called.

He gave me a thumbs up, "Just throw down a nut when I give you the signal."

I looked at the small weapons in my hands, "But I don't-"

"Okay?" he asked, looking at me from the corner of his eye.

I sighed, and nodded, "Okay then," I breathed.

"You won't get hurt. Now let's go!" we took off rather quickly, catching the giant a bit by surprise, but it bounced back quickly.

It brought down its club without hesitation, blowing a huge gust toward us. Link quickly shifted against the wall and avoided the air, and the next few the giant threw our way.

As soon as we were close enough, Link called to me, "Now!" and made a powerful leap.

I held the nuts tightly in my hand, and used as much force as I could muster to throw them on the ground in front of the beast. They all went off, creating a shocking light, that blinded even me, for staring into it.

I felt myself slowly slip off Link's shoulders. I reached to grab for his head to hold myself back up, but only managed to grab onto some sort of cotton fabric, and bring it down with me.

The giant cried out, surely defeated, and I fell into something a bit rough, though it only hit me on my upper back and behind my knees.

"I should have warned you about staring into a Deku Nut when it goes off, sorry," I heard Link say.

I quickly rubbed my eyes, and looked up, seeing Link's green clothing and blond locks in only a blur. But it only took a few minutes to really focus.

I could see clearly now, and noticed I wasn't on the floor, but in Link's arms, and his face was rather close.

"Are you alright?" he asked, concern in his voice.

My heart jumped a bit, and I shifted in his arms, now actually meeting with the ground.

"What the heck is wrong with you?" I asked, getting back up as soon as I fell.

He raised an eyebrow, "Wrong with me? What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

I quickly wanted to hit myself. I had forgotten of how innocent Link really was behind his physique. He had no other intention but to know if I was fine.

I shook my head, "No- Sorry. You just look different. I-I didn't recognize you right away," I covered, "Weren't you wearing a hat?" I asked, looking at his bright blond hair, which now flowed freely in the forest breeze.

"Yeah, it's in your hand," he laughed.

I looked into my hands, and found the green cap I got used to seeing him with. This must be what I pulled on when I was falling.

"Sorry about that," I said, and handed him back his cap.

He smiled and fixed his cap back to his head, "It's fine. I guess I should have been a lot more careful for you," he sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I won't break so easily," I smiled.

"But even if you get hurt a little, you might not be able to help us anymore, and I think we could really use you along the way," he said.

His words hit my right in the chest. Not being able to help them anymore... They could really use me?

Am I...a tool to them?

"I'll...be fine. Stop worrying so much about it," I said rather harshly, and pushed past him, and up the stairs to our destination.

Once at the top, the forest energy felt so much stronger, and different. Like it wasn't coming from the same source as the rest. I walked forward onto a giant, plate-like platform that had what looked like green breeze marks in a circle, over a yellow triangle with its middle missing, making it look like three little triangles pieced together.

_"Triforce..._" I heard hissed in my ear, and even felt the skin on the back of my right hand burn at the sound.

I held my aching limb and stumbled backward in shock, but rather than falling to the ground, I fell against Link, who quickly grabbed my shoulders as I stayed propped against his chest.

Almost at his very touch, the burning faded instantly.

"Link, sorry about that, my hand just suddenly-" I stopped as I turned around, and noticed Link by the entrance, nearly five feet away.

I looked back up at this other man, and felt my cheeks grow red.

He was about as tall as Link, I'd say maybe 5'8, and wore a full-body, skin-tight blue suit that changed in shades, but was white around his chest, shoulders, and what almost seemed like turtleneck piece, only it rose above his neck and covered his mouth as well. A red eye-like marking on the white section of his chest seemed to peer into my heart, bringing a sense of fear to me. I also noticed his hands, and top of his head were wrapped in bandages, but I didn't believe he was hurt, rather using them simply for coverage. The bandages on his head seemed to hold down his blond hair, which half of, covered his left eye, though looking at the right, I could tell they were a dark, red color, not a usual shade, which was scary, but his eyes were peaceful.

"Who...are you?" I asked, stepping away from him.

He seemed to stare me down from where he stood, "I should be the one to ask that," he said in a low, mysterious tone, that almost resembled the hiss from earlier. With his eyes still on me, he asked, "Link, who is she?"

"She's my friend, um, Lota."**(A.N. I probably didn't do this before, but I'm sure a lot of you have been saying her name like lott-a, almost like lotto, lottery, but I want to make sure you guys hear it the way I do, which is like low-tuh**. **That is all, back to the story, sorry.)**

His eyes narrowed a bit. He was inspecting me by only looking into my eyes, "I'm sure you know what I mean when I asked that, Link," he said, stepping closer.

"I found her in the graveyard after getting the Hookshot," he said, almost as if he didn't really want to share this with this man, "When I got out of Dampe's grave, I saw her laying over the crest in front of the Royal Family's tomb. Navi and I took her back into the village, and she told us she could help us on our journey, that she knew about the temples, and the sages, and she might even know about Ganondorf!" he started up, sounding rather excited as he shared that half of the news, though I still don't quite recall saying it like that.

The man reached out and tucked a side of hair behind my ear, "Do you believe her?" he asked Link.

Link nodded, "Of course I do. No one but the people involved know about what's really going on in Hyrule right now, and for her to say she does, must mean she has to know something. I doubt she just appeared out of the blue with the intention to lie to me and have me purposely drag her into all this danger."

"Yet she doesn't even know who she is, or where she's from. Much less where she's even standing right now," he said, lifting my bangs from my forehead, and slightly pressing his thumb into the center, "And you're positive she can help you?"

"Yes, Sheik, I believe she may really come useful to me along the way."

So this was Sheik..

Sheik stepped away from me, and turned towards Link, "You shouldn't speak that way, she isn't an object."

My heart fluttered, and I felt a little less disheartened, as my lips rose into a smile. I was of course confused about what he just did, but I felt I could trust him, so it didn't matter to me.

"Um, excuse me, Sheik?" he faced me again, "May I ask again, who you are?" I asked politely, in case he was someone important.

He nodded, " I am Sheik. Survivor of the Sheikahs," he turned back to Link, "Through the very entrance above us is the Forest Temple. The plate on which we stand on is a return point, need you ever come back, you may play the Minuet of Forest. I will teach it to you," he said, and brought out a small harp from seemingly nowhere. Almost like magic.

Link dug into his pocket, and brought out his shiny blue instrument once again. Sheik played a few notes on his harp, Link played them back on his ocarina, then their notes seemed to flow out automatically as they played, creating a wonderful melody that brought me thoughts and images of a beautiful forest that the human mind could only hope to imagine.

As they finished, and Link stared at his instrument in bewilderment, as he probably did not know what possessed him to play a song he most likely didn't know, I mumbled out, "Wow.."

Sheik looked at me from the corner of his eye, "Link, keep close watch on her," he backed away, slowly lifting his hand, "I'll see you again," he finished, and threw down a few Deku Nuts.

I quickly turned away before the flash could get me again. When the light died down, Link and I both turned our heads to where Sheik stood, which was now empty of his presence, and only looked up at each other in confusing silence.

* * *

After riding our way up a broken flight of stairs on a hook-like little object that Link called the Hookshot, which was pretty amazing, we came up to a green covered area. There were branch-less trees growing against the walls of this secluded little place. They were cut from the top, making them barren, and extended over us, almost like a crooked wooden bridge that was only really a connection between two thick branches. Aside from the odd trees, the walls beside them were covered in vies that extended over a stone arch and stairway, taking their shape as they covered them. Up the stairs was a vine covered door.

"There, uh, a lot of plant life here. Isn't it maybe growing out more than it should? You can hardly get by with all these vines," I said, grabbing at the vines in front of the door and trying to rip them away, to no avail.

"It must be the monsters inside, trying to keep us out," Link said, walking up to the thick vines, and cutting through them like nothing with his time-stealing sword. He turned the nob on the newly revealed door and held it open, smiling.

"Th-thanks," I muttered, and stepped through, with him close behind me.

This next place was a somewhat narrow hallway with walls of bark, and stone flooring.

"This..is like the inside of a tree, and yet the structure makes no sense.." I mumbled, getting down and touching the flooring with one hand, while feeling the walls with the other.

Link was rather silent, as he slowly stepped in front of me, "Something isn't right here, but it isn't the way this place is designed."

I stood up, "What do you mean? You can feel it?" I asked, but before I got an answer, I was tackled to the ground by Link.

I hardly felt the impact to the ground, as he held me firmly, and covered my head with his arm. But that didn't mean the situation didn't annoy me.

"What was that about, Link? I could've hit my head!" I asked, raising my voice as I pushed him away from me and sat up.

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, which quickly made me feel guilty, "I saw these arrows coming this way," he said, pointing to three arrows lodged in the wall above our heads, the height to where our waists had been, "They would have hit you if you didn't move fast enough, so this was my fastest instinct. I made sure to cover your head for you... I'm sorry," he said.

I sighed, "No, I'm sorry, Link. Thanks for that," I said, smiling to assure him all was fine.

He smiled back, helped me up, and continued on in front of me. I followed suit.

I sighed quietly in frustration. I wouldn't usually yell at anyone like that, how I yelled at Link.

What got into me just then..

* * *

**Sorry about the delay, guys, I actually had this finished for a while now, I was just debating on whether to continue it here, or make two chaps for this temple, then school started. But, obviously, I went with the latter. So again, sorry. ._.'**


	6. I'm Confused

**I have to avoid hiatus on this. My brain gets all gumbly. I was ready back a bit, and realized I called Navi, Nazi. **

**Anyway, it's been a long time, really! But, I'm trying to revive this story. I also made a mistake again. Lota wasn't supposed to know who Link and Navi were when she woke up in Kakariko, she wasn't supposed to know about anything until later. And then I made the error of her not knowing who people like Saria were. Jesus was I high? Anyway, disregard past chapters, I'll fix those AGAIN. Lota doesn't know anything about Hyrule or it's people. She knows nothing about herself. Nothing except what she has learned so far. I know this must be confusing.. I guess, if it makes sense to you guys, that's cool with me**

**SORRY**

After recovering from our near death experience, we moved ourselves into the next room. The architecture of this area wasn't too different from the room behind it, but rather harder to find under a surplus of vines, and red, blue, purple, and green buds and flowers growing from the walls and stretching to the floors. There were at least five doors here, but they were all barricaded. Spooky.

"Wow, the air is so fresh, and there are so many plants! This would be so much cooler If I was certain they weren't all carnivorous," I said, shivering at the eeriness of these flowers. They didn't seem like they aged. Who knew how long these plants had been here, or if anyone took care of them, but they looked perfectly healthy. The flowers varied much in size, purple flowers and buds seemed to be the biggest of them all.

Across from us, was a rather large portrait slightly covered in the aforementioned plants.

"Who is that?" I ask Link, squinting my eyes slightly.

He walked slowly toward the portrait, and spoke in a serious tone, "That's Ganondorf."

I looked up at his face, but could only imagine what he was thinking. As I turned my attention back to the portrait, I felt an ache in my chest. This was the man from my dream for sure.

_"Welcome to Hyrule, my new minion!"_

I shivered, and ran to Link's side.

"He's gross looking," I mumbled, "I don't like this vibe I'm getting from this thing.."

Link turned and looked around the room, silently pointing at four torches at each corner of the room. They were all lit, in red, blue, orange, and purple, oddly enough. He signaled with his fingers that he felt we were being watched, and to slowly, get away from the portrait. I felt my eyes stupidly wander towards the portrait, and noticed Link's eyes grow wide, though it was too late. I made eye contact with the person in that frame, and froze. Two, once painted, dark eyes were no longer looking forward, but down at me.

I was thankful Link moved like lightning, or else I would have been dead by now for sure.

I heard the flames grow abruptly and burn around the room, igniting the vines and flowers, which let out ear-stinging screeches. Link pulled me harshly, and down to the ground, as the portrait caught fire, and thunderous laughter filled the room.

**"Welcome to my castle!",** boomed a familiar voice.

I looked up from underneath Link's protection, and saw the evil man from my dreams floating a mere 8 feet from us. His eyes looked directly into mine, and he smiled.

I gasped in horror, and buried my face in Link's chest. I felt cold, numb, and I was shaking unnaturally.

I felt as though he wanted to take me..

"Ganondorf! Where is Saria?! If you so much as touched her, I-!" he was cut off

"**Silence!" **he bellowed, I peered slightly at him, "Holder of the Triforce of Courage.. Let this cursed temple be your **grave**!"

He flew at us, crackling yellow lights in the palms of his hands. Link quickly stood, pulling me with him, and shoved me aside, while he stood in place and drew his sword, Holding Ganondorf back. I stumbled a bit from the shove, but backed away when I got my balance.

"Link..!" I whimpered, worried to death. This guy seemed crazy dangerous, and I didn't know what to do.

I improvised.

I ran towards them, and just swung at Ganondorf. A swift punch.

"Ow! Ow... I muttered, pulling my hand back. I hit his armor, and it hurt like all hell.

Ganondorf quickly turned his attention to me, and in a swift move, grabbed my neck, and flung me at a slowly burning vine wall. My upper back took most of the hit, and I was at a loss for breath. He grabbed my neck again, and swung one of his charged up hands toward me. I heard Link's quick footsteps coming in our direction. "Get away from her!"

Link..

"**No**," I whispered, and caught his hand before it hit me, my palm to his. I could feel the surge of electricity between my fingers, his yellow magic now my own. I pulled my arm back, and slammed my palm into his chest.

"**GWAHH!**" He growled, writhing in pain, and fell back, his grip on me gone.

"Link!" I called out, pleading."

In a heartbeat, Link pounced and was atop Ganondorf, his sword through his head.

The body stiffened and, basically, exploded. No blood or guts. Just smoke.

A menacing laughter filled the room.

**"You've done well defeating my phantom. You have a long way to go before you can even hope in defeating me."**

The flames stopped, the vines were gone, and replaced with more appealing vegetation. The room seemed to brighten, as if the sun shone from above, but it was still quite empty.

"How did you do that?" Link asked, taking my attention from the sudden change in the temple. He stood upright in front of me, looking stern, yet curious.

I recalled rebounding Ganondorf's attack, "I... I don't know.." I muttered, looking down a little, "I-" I began, but stopped, as another voice filled the room.

"Link.."

Link's whole body quickly shifted in the direction of the voice, his eyes wide, "Saria?!"

I followed his gaze, I saw a girl, slightly shorter than myself. She had short green hair curled in toward her face, and she wore a turtle neck green shirt, and matching green shorts, knee socks, and shoes. She was smiling, and looked on the brink of tears.

She must be a Kokiri. She didn't look too childlike though..

Link quickly ran toward her, and fell to his knees in front of her. They embraced.

I felt a slight pang in my chest, and simply watched, quietly.

He loves her.

**This chapter was terrible.. and gumble short. I don't know what I'm saying anymore.. I'm trying to get myself straight so writing this story makes sense again. But anyway, there's this chapter for now. Sorry for..the chapter :/ And please do excuse and errors I missed that include the letter 'v'. The button on my laptop doesn't work right unless it wants to..**


	7. Sick Dreams

"I've been waiting so long to see you. I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered, stroking his hair.

Link gave her the biggest smile I've seen him show since I met him, "I really missed you Saria! I'm glad I got to meet you again," his voice lowered, and he looked down, slowly standing, "I guess you can see I'm not actually a Kokiri.." he muttered.

Saria giggled, and pat his hand, "I've always known," Link gave her the most confused look in probably the history of confused looks, "Since the day you arrived to the forest as a baby. The Great Deku Tree informed me of your fate. But don't worry, we're the only ones in the forest who know," she assured him with a smile.

Link sighed in relief, "I'm so glad.. I thought you would think differently of me," he smiled again, a light pink tint caressed his cheeks.

I softly stepped away. I felt oddly uncomfortable around Saria, and I didn't want to disturb them either, but when I reached the door, she stopped me.

"Wait," she called, making me shiver slightly, "You're the one Sheik mentioned."

"You know Sheik? He mentioned Lota?" Link said, cocking his head slightly to the side.

"Yes, Lota!" She said, a small smile on her face.

"Why did he-" I began, but my voice crack as she ran up to me, tip-toed, and kissed my cheek.

"Be careful. Don't lose sight of yourself, and take care of Link," she whispered to me before stepping back, and placing a small, plain, green stone in my hand.

I was confused. That kiss..? What does she mean 'don't lose sight of yourself'? What is this stone for?

"Wait, wha-" she held a finger to her lips quietly, and motioned to Link with her eyes. I assumed she didn't want him to know what she had told me, so I stayed quiet.

"Well, Link," she said, turning to face him, "I'm afraid it's time for me to go. You've become quite strong.." she said, crestfallen.

Link stepped forward a bit, "No... Can't you stay?"

Saria shook her head, "I must protect this place as the Sage of Forest. But I will be watching over you on your journey," she gave him a sweet smile.

Link looked so sad, it made me really sad. The girl he was likely in love with couldn't be by his side. As if Link didn't have it hard enough already.

I clenched my fists in frustration.

"I understand," Link sighed, "I'm glad I got to see you, at the very least," he said, kneeling down and hugging her again.

She returned the hug, "I'm glad too."

_"I lend my strength to the both of you."_

A bright green light emitted from her, and covered the room. When the light was gone, so was Saria. Link slowly put his empty arms back at his sides, and stood.

I awkwardly rubbed my arm, "I'm sorry, Link.."

He shook his head, rubbing his eyes, "It's okay. I'm okay. I'm happy knowing she'll be watching over me," he beamed.

I sighed, and hugged him, "You're such an idiot," I muttered into his chest, as his arms wrapped tightly around me, and his head fell on my shoulder.

* * *

"So...what's your relation to Saria, anyhow?" I asked, looking down slightly.

We were exiting Kokiri Forest now. The monsters had disappeared, and the Kokiri children were out and about once more. They thanks Link, of course, and asked if he had seen Saria, but it didn't seem like any of them recognized Link. I found that pretty frustrating, but I guess they just assumed he was someone similar. To them, Link was a Kokiri. Probably a dead one too. I had heard it's forbidden for Kokiri to leave the forest because they could possibly die without the protection of the Great Deku Tree.

Anyway, our next destination was in Kakariko Village, where I began. Link said he found me in the graveyard..

I can't help but feel cold as he reminded me.

Link chuckled a bit, "It's strange, seeing as she's obviously much smaller than me, but Saria's plenty older than me as well. I always saw her as a mother figure. She took care of me, she was always there for me as a kid," he sighed, "I owe a lot to her," he smiled, turning his head in my direction, "Why do you ask?"

I smiled back, "Just curious is all! I'm very interested in all this, and you," though I felt I already had the answers.

His eyes grew slightly, and his cheeks grew rosy, "I could have sworn you said you knew all about me when we first met."

My head hurt, "Did I say that?" my memory was fuzzy, "I can't seem to remember that day much. My mind has been occupied by that dre-" I abruptly cut my sentence.

"'Dre-?'" Link repeated.

I shook my head, "Dre-...aded man we encountered a while ago," I filled in. I felt bad for lying to Link, but I supposed I could get away with it, since we didn't know much about each other anyhow. Probably best not to begin sharing. I didn't expect Link to keep me around long, I was after all, dead weight. My only problem was where I would go when that time came.

"A clever ruse by Ganondorf. He sent a phantom double to try and rid of us," Link hissed.

My head pain only increased, my temples throbbed.

"Nngh!" I groaned, stumbling sideways slightly, hitting Link, as I held my hands at my temples.

Link quickly held me by my shoulders, "What's wrong, did you get hurt?" he asked, without missing a beat.

I shook my head slightly, "My head...just hurts. I'll be fine after a little rest," I sighed, "Sorry to worry you.."

Link shook his head, his hand on my forehead, "You're burning up," he muttered.

I tried stepping away from him, but only stumbled, "I said I'll be fine," I groaned.

Link swiftly scooped me up, and continued walking toward Kakariko, "Be quiet. You're going to rest, got it?" he said sternly, catching me by surprise. It felt like a different Link. Not Like a 10-year-old boy in a man's body, but the rightful man in his own body.

I decided not to argue about it. I shouldn't burden him any more than I am now.

* * *

We had arrived at Kakariko. Link had brought me to the home he had left me at previously, but it seemed the lady of the house was out.

I felt his hand slip into my hair, and loosen the bun atop my head, allowing my hair to cascade around me.

"I figure you'll be more comfortable without it," he said, setting me down, gently, on the bed from before. He set the tie that held my hair, beside my head, and ran his fingers through a lower section of my hair.

"What are you doing?" I asked, a looking at him, then the hand that held strands of my hair between the fingers.

"Your hair is just really long.." he murmured, "and dark."

"Yeah, I guess it is," I chuckled, my laughter quickly turned to coughing.

Link stepped away, a disapproving look on his face, "Lota, I think it'd be best if you stay here tonight. I'm afraid of dragging you to Death Mountain with the condition you're in."

I sat up quickly, "No! I can help!" I had a small fit of coughing just then, which didn't help me at all.

Link shook his head and gently pushed me back down to the bed, "Please, stop exerting yourself. I know you can..you told me so, but I can handle this one myself, really."

I sighed, and nodded lightly, in defeat.

"Rest up, okay?" he said, giving me a thumbs up, "I'll be back in a few days," and with that, he turned, and left.

I hope he doesn't encounter too much trouble. Perhaps he'll be safer without me there. I'd probably lead him to a fiery lava death.

I can't stand the heat, anyhow.

My sudden fever was bringing me down, and I was asleep as soon as I hit a spot of comfort.

* * *

_I felt light, weightless. Free. The moon appeared so much closer, and its light all the brighter._

_I was floating._

_What a wonderful feeling! So lucid.._

_My fever seemed to be gone as well, I felt invigorated. _

_I looked below me, at the sleeping village my waking self was sleeping in. How peaceful it looked under this bright moonlight. I floated down to the roof of the house I was staying in, and spun around, before finally sitting, a wide grin on my face. I couldn't help but feel so bubbly! _

_"I wonder where Link is.." I mumbled to myself. I wanted to show him I could fly.._

_ Heck! This is a dream! He can fly too!_

_"Link! Link are you out here?" I shouted quietly, not wanting to disturb any sleeping villagers._

_No answer._

_I floated down to the door of the house, and stepped in. I didn't see the lady of the house in the main room, but her bedroom was filled with loud snores. I sighed, and shrugged, and walked towards the room the lady had been generous enough to leave for either Link or myself. I remember her mentioning a debt to Link from over ten years ago. Something about finding her lost dog. Which she isn't very keen on keeping on eye on, and still isn't._

_I saw a lump underneath a blanket or too, and floated up a tad out of joy. _

_"Link!" I silently shouted once more, "Look! Wake up, look!" I shook the mass of blankets gently._

_The lump rolled over in the bed, and faced me._

_Pitch black hair, pale skin, and bright red eyes. _

_The face on the head looked exactly like Link's, but at the same time, quite the opposite. _

_"Who...are you?" I mumbled, confused._

_He gave no answer, only stared at me with a blank expression. His eyes seemed much gentler than I would have thought._

_"Are you hurt? Is that why you were sleeping?" no answer, "I'm sorry to have awakened you..I thought you were someone else. I-I'll just go.." I muttered awkwardly, and turned away._

_An ice-cold hand grabbed onto my wrist, and whirled my attention to its owner. _

_"Your feet...aren't touching the ground," he said, in a voice somewhat like Link's, but slightly deeper. He was so quiet, he didn't need to whisper._

_Oh crap.. I quickly touched my feet to the ground, "Y-yes they are! The darkness must be playing tricks on your eyes," I said with a confident smile. This was feeling less like a dream, I was afraid of this guy knowing for some reason. _

_"You're lying. I just saw it," He sat up. His bright red eyes shone in the moonlight coming through the window behind him._

_"O-okay. Maybe I am.. But keep quiet about it, okay? It's a secret," I said, pulling my hand away, and putting a finger to my lips._

_"What are you so worried about? This is only a dream."_

_I froze. _

_"W-what?"_

_He nodded, and swung his legs over the side of the bed. I notced now, that he was even dressed similar to Link, only, his tunic was black._

_"This is just a dream," he repeated._

_I scoffed, "I know that! How in the world do you?"_

_"You brought me here," he said, standing. He was at least a foot taller than me, maybe half a foot. _

_"I brought.. Who are you?" I asked again, stepping back slightly._

_He smirked, his eyes narrowed devilishly, "You, can call me Shadow," he held up my hand, and kissed the back of it._

* * *

I woke up with a start, sitting up so quickly my head whirled.

What was that all about? My breath was rapid, but I wasn't sure why. That guy didn't really scare me, mostly confused me. If anything, I wanted to know more about him, and what he meant when he said I had brought him. Did that mean I would dream about him again?

* * *

**I'm feeling all-for a romance with Dark Link. What do you guys think? This is sort of like an alternate of the original anyway, but I'll stick to whatever you guys would like. i can make it work either way. Anyway, that's all for this chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I'm having fun getting back into writing, and am hoping to keep steady updates coming, though they may not be -plenty- long. **


	8. Lucid or Creepy?

Morning came, then afternoon. Link wasn't back yet.

I was feeling quite better, and the only thing I could think of was that dream. I felt the need to talk to Link, see if he knew anything, so I posted myself in a tall tower beside the stairs leading to the mountain. There was an okay view of Death Mountain from here, but I was really looking out for Link, so that didn't really matter to me, but I assumed that was why this tower is even here. I guess you could spy on the villagers below, or...watch a windmill.

This tower's looking a bit suspicious..

"He did say he'd be a few days. It took at least 2 days for us to get through the first temple.." I sighed, leaning on the wooden railing of the tower's basket-like top.

The sensation of a hand through my hair, which was still loose and in a mess, gave me a chill down my spine.

"You're not alone."

"Link?" I called as I turned around.

No one.

I groaned and patted my hair down, pressing it against me, "I'm bored.."

Sleep would be more welcoming than this. I had a chance of dreaming. Of course, I was a bit scared of dreaming after I encountered Ganondorf in my dreams, but that dream of flight really relieved me, made me feel calm and free. There would also be a chance that I could meet Shadow again.

"You brought me here."

What did that mean? I made him up, or was he a real person..?

I shook my head and muttered, "No, no way. It was just a very lucid dream."

The sky was beginning to grow red, with the sun setting on one end, and the moon rising on the other. I slumped a little, but got myself to the stairs leading back to the grounds of Kakariko, yawning all the way to the house.

"Welcome back," the Lady of the House greeted, smiling at me as she sat in a rocking chair, with a small white dog with shaggy fur, sleeping in her lap.

"Hi," I waved, my eyes slowly trailing to the small animal, "Is that your puppy that Link helped find all those years ago?"

She nodded slowly, gently stroking the dogs head. "Yes. He's so adventurous, always running off! At least now he actually returns to me on his own," she chuckled.

"He? What's his name?"

"Richard," the sound of his name woke Richard up.

I slowly walked over, and crouched at the lady's lap, in front of Richard, "Hey there cutie," I said quietly, reaching over to pet his head.

Richard responded by baring his teeth and almost biting my hand, which I luckily moved away in time. He stood on his owners laugh and bark at me, sending me down on my butt. I stared at little Richard with wide eyes, in confusion.

The lady immediately pet Richard, in an effort to calm him, "Down boy, she's not gonna hurt you! She's a good person," she assured him.

Richard slowly calmed down, and laid back down, his head resting on his front paws, looking at me.

"Go ahead."

I slowly reached again, and managed to get my hand on his head this time. He didn't react viciously, rather nuzzled against my hand, as I pet him.

I laughed a little, "I guess I scared you, huh?"

"Likely. He's been on edge lately after what happened at our old home. I tell you, monsters! Tall, skinny, brown ones, make the worst noise in all of Hyrule!"

"What kind of monster is that?"

"They're called Redeads, I believe. Life suckers. They paralyze ya' with their screech, then hook onto you and snag the life right outta ya'!" she shivered.

"Redeads.. What was your old home, if I may ask?"

"We lived past the Zora River in ol' Castle Town, the place closest to the castle. Many of the people in this village came from there, after a wicked man attacked and unleashed those monsters about. Seems he was after the princess, but she was long gone from the castle. I pray she is still safe," she rambled.

I slowly stood, and walked towards my temporary room.

"Going to bed early?" she asked.

"Yeah.. I'm feeling a bit lightheaded," I muttered, as I opened the door and stepped through.

"Don't try to get out of bed before you're sure you're all better," she wagged her finger at me , as I looked back while closing the door. Link must have left the message of me getting ill the day before.

On the other side of the door, I fell on my butt again, but this time because my legs had given away on me. I couldn't stop shaking.

Brown.

Shriveled.

Thin.

Empty eye sockets and mouths.

The vivid image of a Redead thrusting forward and grabbing me, startled me backwards and against the door.

"You okay in there?" the lady called from outside.

I shook my head, coming back to reality. There was nothing here.

"Y-yes! I just saw a bug is all!" I yelled back.

I heard her groan in disgust, "Please do kill it, would you?"

I stared at the door, and stomped my foot on the ground.

"Thank you!"

I sighed quietly, and crawled over and into the bed.

"What was that all about..?" I murmured into my pillow, feelings my eyes begin to water.

* * *

_I opened my eyes to find I was floating again, under the bright white moon._

_But, I wasn't in Kakariko this time._

_A huge lake took up most of the space in this area, save for two little houses on either side of the lake, rather far from each other, and two islands far out into the lake, one with a tree, one with what looked like a stone slab that resembled a grave stone._

_"It's so...serene," I whispered to myself in amazement as I brought myself down, peering into the water, "So clean!"_

_"It is, isn't it? This is Lake Hylia," I heard beside me._

_I quickly turned to the voice, on my right, "Shadow!" I called._

_He smirked, his arms crossed, "Hey."_

_"You're here again," I pointed out._

_"I told you, you brought me here."_

_"What exactly do you mean by that?" I had been wondering since he first said it._

_"It means exactly what it means."_

_I groaned, "That's a terrible explanation," I turned back to the lake._

_"That's my home down there," he said, pointing a pale finger at the water._

_"Are you..a fish man?" I asked, slowly facing him._

_It was his turn to groan, "No, stupid! Look!"_

_I turned back to the Lake, and focused my eyes on the water, squinting even._

_It appeared to be somewhat of a sunken castle. Perhaps a...temple._

_"Are you a ghost?!" I shouted, jumping back._

_His smacked his forehead with his palm, "I'm really starting to change opinion about you," he turned to me, and shook his head, "It's just sunken from the outside. I mean, the inside is a bit flooded, but it's nothing too obstructing."_

_I nodded, deciding to stop messing with him, no matter how funny it was, "Well, why do you live in such a place?"_

_He shrugged, "I was born there."_

_"Wow..but...why stay? Isn't it dangerous in there or something?"_

_"Well yeah, monsters have been showing up for the past seven years, but then again, I didn't show up until seven years ago," he muttered the second half, but I caught it._

_"Can we go inside?" I suggested._

_He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "You want to go in there? We just discussed the place being flooded with both water and monsters."_

_I shrugged, "This is a dream though right? We should be fine! Besides," I nudged him with my elbow, "You're not even real."_

_Shadow smirked, and grumbled something under his breath. He looked between me and his home, before ultimately deciding, "No. Way too dangerous."_

_"Pssh! I'll be fine, I could probably just will those monsters away. I guess I could do pretty much anything.." I sighed with glee, "Lucid dreams are the best!" I twirled in mid-air, hugging myself._

_"Yeah, yeah," said Shadow, pulling me back to the ground._

_"Ugh, come on! I don't get to fly in real life, why must you keep bringing me down?" I pouted._

_He looked surprised at this, "You..can't? Aren't you a Shadow Being, just like me?"_

_"Um, no. Just a regular human," I gave him a weird look._

_He shook his head, "Hm.. No way I could mistake the magic coursing through you. It's just like mine."_

_"That's absurd, Shadow," I scoffed._

_"I'm serious! You-" he stopped mid-sentence, as I crumpled to the ground, gripping my right wrist._

_The back of my hand burned as if hot iron were pressed against it, aching all through my fingers as well._

_"Not...this again," I gasped._

_Shadow was down on his knee, and grabbed my wrist, "This has happened before?"_

_I nodded, "Yes, but..in the real world."_

_"You must be reacting to it in your dream. Take deep breathes, come on."_

_Slowly, I inhaled, then exhaled, within 30 seconds, the pain had gone._

_"Feel better?" Shadow asked, rubbing the back of my hand._

_I nodded, "Yeah. Thanks.." I looked away, nervous._

_"What was th-" he stopped, and I caught a golden gleam in the corner of my eye._

_"What?" there was nothing around that could have emitted that gleam._

_He looked me dead in the eyes, "You're Lota.."_

_My heart skipped a beat, "Wh-what?"_

_He stood, looking down at me, "You're Lota, aren't you?"_

_I stood, and backed away slightly, "How do you know?"_

_He looked slightly pained, and stayed quiet._

_I somewhat understood that he could know, because this was my dream, after all, but the fact that he wasn't answering disturbed me._

_"I think you should wake up now," he said, back away from me._

_Him and the surroundings behind him began to fade from my vision, "No! Wait, answer me!"_

* * *

I sat up, and thrust my arm forward, "Shadow!" I slowly opened my eyes.

Nothing but the room around me. I was awake now, and Shadow was gone.

"Did he kick me out of my own dream?"

* * *

**That's the end for this chapter! So, I see there's already one vote for the pairing to be with Dark Link, but I want to make sure enough people would want that, of course. I don't want to upset any of my other readers.**

**Anyway, I hope there aren't too many overlooked errors. Hope you guys enjoyed. Always give me suggestions if you're a reviewer, your guys' thoughts are key!**


	9. NOTE

**New poll added. Please do check it out, it's a key part of the story.**

**The poll pretty much explains itself, it's to decide the pairing for this story. I guess you can see the story as I kinda see it, like an AU. Like Spider-Man, and The Amazing Spider-Man.**

**So yeah.**

**I don't want to do anything with the story, that my readers wouldn't like, so I want to leave this up to you guys. I don't really get enough reviews from you guys, to really understand what you think, so please check out the poll, otherwise, as rude as it sounds, don't complain when I pick one pairing, when you wanted the other. **

**That's why there's a poll, so this stuff is fair. Yeah, what you vote for might not win, and you'd probably be bummed anyway, but like I said, it's more fair. At least you had a say in the matter.**

**Also, you can always PM me if you have any questions.**


	10. Shadow's Defy Sense

These dreams are getting too lucid for their own good. Or...maybe I'm just over thinking it. I must have woken myself up. Somehow.

I ended up sleeping through the morning, and until the afternoon. This time, I didn't dream.

Link still wasn't back, and it worried me, but I had hope that he would be back tonight, or early morning.

"Shadow...why do you haunt my dreams?" I mumbled, looking out my bedroom window. It was raining today, and apparently had been since morning.

Of course, there wasn't anyone to answer my question. I wanted to talk to Link, I had a HUGE urge to talk to him, but...

I sighed, "Link's just a kid who only recently came into this Hyrule.. I really doubt he knows about Shadow.."

The only person who could really give me answers on Shadow, was Shadow. All I have to do is go back to sleep. The only problem was, I wasn't tired, and I'm sure I got enough sleep waiting for Link to return, but I had to sleep if I wanted to talk to Shadow.

My best bet was to tire myself out. I got up, and began running circles in the center of room. All I managed to do was wind myself out after about 20 laps. I need to work out..

I took a second to catch my breath, then stood straight, my arms at my sides. I took a deep breath, and began jumping jacks, gently clapping my hands above my head every time I completed one.

I just ended up leaning over with my hands on my knees, panting. I'm in some lousy shape..

When was the last time I even exercised?

"Are you so willing to find me, that you're tiring yourself out, just so you can sleep?"

I froze, and quickly turned towards the bed, where I heard the voice.

"Shadow?" I called.

The one and only smirked at me, and flicked his hand in a waving gesture.

"Did I fall asleep on the floor?" I groaned.

He laughed, and shrugged, "I don't think I can give you an answer for that. I am a part of your imagination, after all."

I sighed and sat next to Shadow on the bed, "In all seriousness, can you answer me why you were acting all weird in the last dream? I mean, you are in my head, and I guess I should know...but I just don't.."

He shrugged again, "I can't say I know either! I guess it was just an odd dream, huh?" he chuckled.

How strange...

"I guess so."

A cold arm wrapped around me, and brought me close, "You're pretty out of shape for for skinny chick."

My eyebrows furrowed, and my cheeks grew red, "Shut up.. I'm not good at exorcising.."

I felt my tunic shirt go up a little, "Is that a belly I see?" He said, poking at my stomach, which only hung out a tiny bit.

My whole face could have been a tomato, "Shadow!" I cried, pulling my shirt back down, "Not nice!"

He could probably rupture a lung with the way he was laughing at me.

"Oh yeah?!" I yelled, embarrassed enough, and pulled up his own tunic shirt, though quickly froze, "Oh my.."

Abs.. Warm, nicely shaped and toned abs...

I picked one and squeezed it between two fingers, "It's like a boob..and you have six of them."

He growled, "What?!" It was his face's turn to turn red, and my turn to laugh at him.

"I'll have you know, my body is well built, " he boasted, lifting his shirt up to his pecks.

I sighed, calming from my laughter, and gazed at his body for a bit. I had to admit, it was really attention drawing..

"Put your shirt down, geez!" I muttered, "You dork," I laughed."

"Having fun with your dreams, huh?" he smirked, fixing his shirt, "You must be really lonely."

I sighed, "Yeah, a little. I've been waiting for my friend to come back from Death Mountain. I had a feeling he would be back tonight, or in the morning. I've been so bored. I honestly don't know much about Hyrule other than Kakariko Village, and Kokiri Forest, so I haven't left the village, aside from in my dreams."

"So you haven't been to Lake Hylia yet?"

"That place is real?"

He nodded, "Oh, yeah. Really beautiful in the sunlight. I could look at it all day."

"Shadow," I began, fumbling with my fingers, "are you a real person?"

He sighed deeply, as if expecting the question, "I guess you could say that."

"I had a feeling.. And your home is in that temple."

"The Water Temple, yes."

Link and I would probably go there at some point, "My friend and I might go to Lake Hylia sometime soon. Could I meet you?"

He stood, "I think it would be better if you didn't," his voice was low

My forming smile became a frown, "Why?"

"It'd be safer if you didn't, trust me. I'm also expecting someone soon, and," he hesitated slightly, "I'm afraid I won't be living in the Water Temple after that."

"Are you going elsewhere?"

"I guess you can say that."

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere not on any map of Hyrule."

"Are you going to a different land? I hear the land of Termina lies-"

"The person I'm expecting, is coming to the Water Temple to kill me."

"What?!"

He chuckled nervously, "Well, I guess this is a bad time to tell you that you're not actually dreaming?"

I shook, and stepped backwards, only to repeat myself, "What?!"

"Yeah.."

I sat back down, and looked at the floor for an answer, then at Shadow, and back at the floor.

"Oh gosh.." I mumbled, covering my face with my hands.

Shadow groaned, "Oh, come on. You wanted to actually meet me didn't you? What's the big deal?"

"I thought you said it would be dangerous to meet you!"

"In the temple," he corrected.

I groaned, "That's not the point right now. What do you mean you're," my voice cracked, "going to die?"

His eyes suddenly changed, as he sensed my sadness, "Wow, you're upset. That's...weird."  
he laughed.

"How can you be so calm about this? Don't you value your life?"

His features straightened, "Listen, there's a reason this person is going to kill me," he stared off into the distance, "I'm...not a good person. Hell, I'm hardly even a person.."

"I feel like you keep saying that. What do you mean?"

"It means what it means. I'm not a real person."

"Then what are you?"

"The shadow of the person who is coming to kill me," he stood.

"Your name.. Then-"

"My name, is Dark Link. The one coming to kill me is my counterpart, Link the Hero."

"Dark...Link.."

"You must know who he is. I can tell you saw the resemblance when we first met. You must have put it out of your mind right after."

I gave a shaky sigh, "Please tell me this is some kind of weird joke."

He gave me a look, as if to say that he and I both knew that what he was telling me could never pass as a joke.

"Okay, I think I understand, but why are you telling me this?"

"Before that time comes, I want you to come to the temple, to meet me."

"But, I'm meeting you right now."

He shook his head, continuously, staring at me, and only shaking his head.

* * *

I woke up with a start, hitting my head on the underside of the table in the center of the room.

"Owwwww!" I muttered, rubbing my now sore spot.

It took me a while to realize I was laying on the floor in the middle of the room. Outside the window, the sun was rising.

I sighed, upset. I had fallen asleep, not realized, and lied to myself in my dreams.

I had the worst feeling, "They weren't lies, were they.."

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter seemed kinda odd, and rushed and stuff. I hope it makes sense to you guys, I'll be back on track with things by the next chapter.**

**POLL RESULT: DARK LINK WINS**

**It feels a little strange, but yeah. I may pair Link with Zelda, so he isn't lonely.**

**Anyway, poll's closed, it's been decided, and expect chapters to get more interesting. I like knowing what you guys think, and knowing that you actually read this story! Leave a review, if you would be so kind, for my motivation.**


	11. Sick?

**So I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't up to your expectations. I recently finished school, and my mind just left me. I had an idea of what I was doing, but then halfway through I blanked. So, hopefully it isn't as bad as I think it is, and I apologize for the wait, but my co-writing told me to make this a long chapter.**

* * *

That morning, Link had returned. He was exhausted, to say the least. He laid down for a quick nap that ended up lasting longer than planned, and after that, he was ready to go. I insisted he at least eat, and thankfully our host had made breakfast as soon as she saw Link climbing down Death Mountain. She had prepared a 'Hero's Helping' of eggs, bacon, sausage, accompanied by fresh milk. As we ate, he excitedly told me about his adventure; the climbing, the Goron race and who they were, working to free them all, and his time in the temple.

"You should have seen it! It was massive, and...on fire!" Link waved his arms around to demonstrate the massiveness of the dragon-like monster he was currently describing, "Luckily an old friend of mine gave me a powerful hammer, or else I never would have been able to take that dragon down," he held out a massive hammer made of iron, complete with a leather grip halfway down its handle.

"Wow, that's amazing!" I applauded, "How did you stand the heat, and who is your friend?"

"I'll tell you, I almost couldn't. I'm glad to be back in the fresh air!" he breathed in deeply, then let out a huge puff of air and faced the floor, a bit of a somber look on his face "It turns out he, like Saria, was a Sage. Sage of Fire, respectively."

"Oh, Link. I'm sorry.." I put a hand on his shoulder, awkwardly consoling him to the best of my ability.

"It's okay, I know he's watching over me on my travels," he held his chin with his index finger and thumb, "Though, curiously enough, he asked for you, and," he rummaged though his pockets, "asked me to give this to you," in his hand was a small piece of paper, folded.

I took it, and studied it as it was, then cast a glance to Link.

"Oh! I didn't read it, if you're wondering," he added, and gave a sheepish smile.

I smiled back, and shook my head, then opened the paper, and studied it from there. Time went by, as I stared at the card, my hand shaking, and my cheeks heating up with embarrassment. Link must have noticed this pretty soon, but wasn't sure of what to say for the while. I closed my eyes, and placed the paper face-down on the table.

"Lota? Is something wrong?" Link questioned my actions, obviously worried about what was on the note.

My cheeks grew redder, and I kept my eyes closed, avoiding Links confused stare , "I.." I could almost feel his eyes grow wider as they peered at me. I groaned, then sighed, "I can't read this.." I mumbled lowly, finally opening my eyes to grab the paper, and thrust it in Links direction.

He grabbed it swiftly, and looked at me in surprise, and possibly disbelief, "You..can't read Hylian?" Is that all?" He questioned simply.

It was strange, and I didn't understand why, but I was embarrassed by that fact. I wasn't even sure what Hylian was, but the thought of admitting that brought on a sense of embarrassing dread. I shook my head to Link's question.

He chuckled a bit, and seemed almost relieved, "Well, as strange as that is, that's all you had to say."

"It's embarrassing. Don't ask, I really can't explain," I dismissed the topic, hopefully eliminating any chance of him asking why.

Link held the note up to eye level, and scanned it, "It says... 'Be careful. Don't lose sight of yourself, and take care of Link.'" We looked at each other in wonder, "Do you know what that means?" he asked, referring mostly to the first half.

I hesitated slightly, but shook my head. I really wasn't sure what that meant, but it was odd that it was the same message Saria had given me.

"Oh, there's a drawing. Of a hand," Link turned the note around so it faced me, and pointed at an odd character on the bottom of the note that did in fact resemble a lone hand.

"What does that mean?" I questioned, '_Please know the answer'_

He laughed, a bit awkwardly, as if a bad thought crossed his mind, "Darunia.. he had this habit of patting people on the back. I guess it was a typical thing among Gorons, but Goddesses!"he shivered, "It was the roughest pat on the back in all of Hyrule. The first time he pat my back, I was still ten, and he actually sent me flying," he laughed, rubbing the back of his neck at the memory.

I laughed with him, "That's amazing! The Goron must be great fighters!"

"I believe they're rather a peaceful race."

I nodded in understanding, and watched as he finished eating. Link was so brave and strong.. He went through so much, I'm sure I would have just gotten in his way had I tagged along.

"Lota?"

"Yes?" I looked him in the eyes, snapping out of my day dreams.

"Are you sure you're feeling better?"

"Well, yes. I feel just fine, why? Do I look strange?"

He looked uncomfortable, and pointed at the empty space on the table in front of me, "Mamamu Yan says you haven't been eating very much, and I can see you aren't eating now."

"I really am fine, Link. I guess I've just been worried about you. Perhaps my appetite will come to me later," I smiled, reassuring him. It wasn't a lie, I had been worried, and had less of an appetite, but I hadn't even noticed I wasn't eating.

"Oh, that's right! We'll be going to Lon Lon Ranch next," he beamed, looking like appropriately like a giddy 10-year-old.

"I was wondering where all this produce came from. My second guess was magic. Anyway, what business do we have at a ranch?"

"My horse, of course!" He exclaimed simply.

My excitement mirrored his as the words left his mouth, "You have a horse?"

"Yes, and her name is Epona. Malon has been taking care of her while I've been away, but we'll be heading somewhere far now, and we'll be needing her," he sighed, finishing his food at last, and leaning back, pleased.

"Epona's a pretty name. Who is Malon?"

"Oh, she's Talon's daughter. He runs the ranch. Ingo lives there too, he helps around the ranch just as much as they do," he chuckled nervously at his awkward explanation. I guess it must be weird for someone not to know who those people were.

"Sorry I didn't know that.." I apologized, feeling out of place.

He shook his head, "I shouldn't expect you to. Not many people who fall out of the sky in Hyrule, really know anything about it."

"You say that...as if it's happened before," I perked up, curiosity building in me.

He expression was somber, "I've only heard rumors, when I lived in the forest years ago."

I sighed, any hopes I had, crumpled. Rumors wouldn't be worth the time to chase. Besides, it must have been more than seven years old if the rumor spread while Link still lived in the forest. There was a probability that I might have even happened much earlier, and the rumor reached him later. I doubted rumors really get to the Kokiri quickly.

"Link, there's been something I've been meaning to talk to you about," I folded my arms on the table, and rested my chin on them.

"Something wrong?" he sat up straight, giving me his full attention.

"I'm not sure. The past four or so days that you've been gone, I've had these dreams. The time and place weren't really important, but there was a person in them every time, the same one," I furrowed my brows, and bit the inside of my cheek, "He was...strange. The things he said were even stranger. I mean, it was a dream, so I shouldn't take it to seriously, right?"

"What did you say his name was?" Link asked, his voice suddenly taking on a slight stone-like edge.

"I-I didn't."

"Then what is it?" again, cold, ice laced voice.

I flinched slightly, "He said it was Shadow, when I met him."

"When you met him? Did he say anything else afterward? How many times did you see him?"

"Every night, I saw him. Last night was the most recent, of course," I noticed Links hands clenching, his knuckles turning white, "He told me a bunch of crazy things, but it was only a dream, and I suppose my head wasn't in the right place, since I haven't been here long, and I was sick, so it's only natural that I would dream something so-"

"Lota," he interrupted me, his eyes searching mine.

"He said it was... Dark Link."  
Link finally seemed less tense, as he sighed, "Is that it. I see. And tell me, do you really believe these were dreams?"

"Well.. yes, I was flying! I can't do that in the waking world."

"Flying? I suppose that is a dream like thing, but you haven't given me an exact answer."

Was I really that easy to see through? Could he perchance already know what must have happened in these dreams? Is he thinking of the worst possible scenarios?

"No," I muttered, admitting defeat, "I don't. N-not anymore."

"Did he do anything to you?"

"No. Not at all. He was rather nice to me, actually. Why?"

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. If he didn't do anything, that's fine."

"You're going to kill him?" I questioned, my voice raising an octave

His eyebrows raised in surprise, "Well of course. He's evil." He informed me nonchalantly.

I shook my head, "The man I met wasn't evil. He seemed lonely, really.."

"Lota, you can't possibly believe his façade ."

"Façade? He didn't put up any kind of front!"

His brows furrowed again, in annoyance, "Believe me, you want nothing to do with this guy. I know him."

I scoffed, getting annoyed myself, "How could you even confirm that? By the looks of it, I don't believe you've ever met him. Not in the same way I did, anyway."

He slammed his fist on the table, "Because he's me! He's every bit of evil of my being, in a body. He's every evil, greedy, lustful, disgusting, thought and feeling a man could ever muster. He can't feel loneliness, or kindness, or anything. Don't be ridiculous."

"The person I met was nothing like that," I hissed.

"I'm not mistaken."

"Yes you are," I stood, "and as a matter of fact, I should be on my way to see him." I grabbed my boots off the side of the bed, and slipped them on, as I pulled my hair off my face and into a tight bun.

He stood in my way while I tried to walk past him, my face nearly hitting his hard chest, "No, no way. You won't be going anywhere near that monster."

I pulled my hand back to my side, and glared at him, "What's your problem? Excuse me, for wanting to see someone before they die. Someone I felt I was really becoming good friends with!"

His face softened slightly, "Lota, please. I don't want you to get hurt. I could be wrong, but what if I'm not? If something happens to you, I'll never forgive myself."

I casted my eyes to the ground, "You don't even know me."

"You've come into my life, and that's what matters. Besides, you don't quite know yourself either."

He had a major point, but so did I, "He asked me to see him before you killed him.."

He held my hand, gently this time, "Please, don't."

"I promised.."

He walked closer, restraining me in a tight embrace, "Please, Lota."

I sighed, and leaned on him, defeated, "Okay..."

'I'm sorry, Shadow.'

"I won't go."

"Thank you, Mamamu Yan, for everything. You're very generous to us, especially me, who you owe no debt to."

She flicked her wrist, dismissing this, "Oh, posh! Link's girlfriend is welcome here as well!" she grinned widely, obviously teasing me.

My blood rushed to my cheeks and reddened them, "He-he's not..my boyfriend!"

Link chuckled, "Just friends, Ma'am," strangely enough, the calm tone he used upset me a little.

Mamamu Yan looked surprised, "Is that so? You two look like you'd be a perfect match for each other."

Link shook his head, "I assure you, that night I brought her in was the first time we met."

She looked even more surprised, "Is that so? I must have read this all wrong! I could have sworn you've been friends all your life!" she laughed.

I laughed as well, feeling the awkwardness in the air, "We're just traveling together, nothing more," I muttered, flustered. Link didn't notice at all.

She gave a hearty laugh, and nodded, "I understand, and apologize if I ruffled your feathers, dear. Now, I wouldn't want to keep you. Be safe the both of you, and remember, you can always return if you need somewhere to stay."

We waved goodbye, and headed out the village. The sun was high in the sky by this time, but not too harsh on us.

"So, where is Lon Lon Ranch?" I asked, scanning the vast fields. I didn't see much, just the massive river that flowed eight feet away, and the wide stone bridge over it that connected Kakariko to the rest of Hyrule.

"North from here, we'll even pass Castle Town on our way there."

"I heard about Castle Town.."

He gave me a somber glance, "Then you know we must never go in there, unless utterly necessary, and that utterly necessary time may come soon. I have plans for that, however."

"What kind of plans?"

He smiled, his mood changing completely, "I'll show you once we get to Lon Lon Ranch!"

I couldn't help but be confused by him, "O-okay, sure," I walked at his side as he stepped into the wide open fields of Hyrule. I wasn't around Link too often, so there was a possibility that he has much more up his sleeve than I think he does.

We walked quite a ways forward, I wasn't sure how much, but the sun was already setting. When I looked behind me, I couldn't see the Kakariko anymore, and I was finally noticing that I was getting tired.

"Link, are we almost th-" I stopped as I bumped into his back, barely catching myself from falling backwards. I looked up, as I rubbed my face. A huge sign hung over a hill, the writing Hylian.

Link looked back at me, and nodded, "We're here."

I felt like Link lied to me, as we still had to climb quite a ways up that hill, which looked small from the end of it, until we actually reached the ranch. Once we were at the top, I was on my hands and knees, panting.

"If you needed to rest, you could have told me," Link said, a look of worry on his face as he knelt down to me.

"No, I-", I panted, feeling extremely lightheaded all of the sudden. I brought a hand to my forehead, pressing the palm against it. "I.." I trailed my words, suddenly feeling too weak to speak.

"Lota?" Link's voice faintly rang in my ears, as his hands fell roughly on my shoulders. I tilted my head up to face him, catching only and extremely worried look on his face, before slumping against him, and closing my eyes.

"Lota!"

* * *

**So I have to seriously apologize for not updating in such a long time. I've been such a lazy butt and kinda lost my inspiration. This chapter was going to be quite a bit longer but I had quite a lot of it done already before I stopped, and wanted to at least give you guys something, and let you guys know what's going on. I'm definitely not going to quit this story, but I can't say I'll be updating often. Apologies. **


End file.
